


天堂造物

by Blumenkranz1007



Category: Original Work
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:36:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22787299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blumenkranz1007/pseuds/Blumenkranz1007
Summary: 很短的脑洞，没有情节。
Kudos: 3





	天堂造物

Heavenly Creature

他的位置靠窗，在教室后方的角落。  
他的眼神总是飘忽不定，看人的时候像在望着很远的地方。  
他心不在焉的上课，偶尔在本子上记两下笔记，更多的时候托着腮望着窗外。  
他是优等生。  
他的手腕很细。  
他的指甲，手指。  
他趴在书桌上望着我笑，一半脸藏在胳膊里，露出的眼睛弯弯的，眼角上翘。  
我听说他卖。

他倚在书桌上，校服敞开着。  
"你学习这么好，为什么要卖？"  
"无聊咯。"

我捏了他的乳房，很软，白花花的乳肉从我手指缝里溢出来。  
"摸一下也要给钱哦。"他笑着说。

"他们给你多少钱？"  
"看心情咯，有时候是漂亮衣服，有时候是首饰，有时候我不要他们的钱。"

"你的奶子怎么这么大。"  
"你喜欢吗？"  
"他们喜欢在操我的时候喊我妈妈。"  
他温柔的抱住我，嘴唇在我耳边。  
"想射在上面吗？"

"有老师上过你吗？"  
"你猜。"

我吮吸着他的乳肉，像小孩吃奶一样，啧啧作响，他把手指插在我的的头发里摩挲着。  
"你会有奶吗，妈妈？"  
"有了奶，喂我吃，好不好？"

他喜欢在做的时候哄对方开心。  
"你想要我做你的什么？"  
"做我情人。"  
"好。"

"做我的老师。"  
"好。"

"做我的小妈。"  
"小妈，我爱你。"  
"我也爱你，我的孩子。"

"做我的宝宝。"  
"我是你的宝宝。"

"快一点，好不好。"  
"射在里面，要加钱...."  
课桌腿磕在地面上咚咚的响。

他在肆意挥霍他的青春。  
他的身体，他的美貌。  
他很快乐。  
我不爱他，他也不爱我。


End file.
